


Happy Birthday Brother

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: Merle gifts Daryl the use of his girlfriend on Daryl's 18th birthday.





	Happy Birthday Brother

****

EARLIER THAT DAY

“Happy birthday brother!” Merle announced, coming into the room and slapping his brother hard on the back. “The big one-eight! That’s a special day in a man’s life, and don’t ya worry little brother, I got you just the gift!” 

Daryl eyed his brother wearily. Even sober, as he appeared to be now, he understood his brother’s sense of humor. 

“I done told ya Merle, I ain’t fucking no damn hooker from the bar!” 

Laughing, Merle just shook his head. “Ain’t no hooker” he told his brother, “I’m gifting you Darlene for the night!” 

Daryl’s eyes widened, “Darlene?! As in your GIRLFRIEND?! Merle, you can’t be serious!”

“The very one! Don’t ya see little brother, she’s perfect for ya. She’ll show you everything you need to know in order to please yer little girlfriend. She’s willing to do ya right tonight only mind you and let’s face it little brother, you smack yer own dick around too much more, it’s gonna get a restraining order against ya!” 

Cackling at his own joke, Merle turned to leave the room, pausing only long enough to holler back over his shoulder, “She’ll be here at nine tonight little brother and I’ll see ya in the morning!” 

**__**

AT NINE THAT NIGHT

Daryl jumped when he heard footsteps on the back porch. He hoped that it was his brother, coming to laugh about the prank he had played on him earlier. There was no way he would let Daryl have sex with his girlfriend. Was there? At the tentative knock that same seconds later, he stood and went to the door. Eyes widening slightly as he took in her petite frame. 

“Happy Birthday Daryl” she said, giving him a slow, sensual smile as she took her time blatantly checking him out “I assume Merle told you that I’m to be your gift tonight?” 

Daryl nodded, his mouth having suddenly gone dry, “Didn’t think that son-of-a-bitch was serious though.” 

Laughing Darlene nodded, “As serious as a heart attack and a lot more fun.” she said, pouting up at him, “So, are you going to invite a lady in or not?”  
Daryl stepped back, allowing Darlene to pass by him before he shut and locked the door behind her. He watched as Darlene walked to the couch, the sway of her hips more pronounced. He still couldn’t believe what his brother had said. What he had apparently done. Slowly, he moved to sit beside her on the couch, just far enough away so that they didn’t touch. At least not yet. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that just yet. 

“So is what Merle said true? You’re a virgin?” 

He didn’t have to answer, the blush that heated his face was all the proof she needed, “And there is a girl? One you’re hoping to ask out?” 

Daryl nodded. 

“Ok… do you know anything about how to please a woman?”

Daryl looked away mumbling, “I watch porn woman! I ain’t no saint!” 

Darlene laughed, “Porn huh? Well then by all means” she moved so she was straddling his lap, running her hands over his hair, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. “You must be a master”

Daryl’s body stiffened beneath her. He hadn’t been touched by anyone other than Merle. Ever. And it certainly hadn’t been like this. 

“It’s ok Daryl” Darlene whispered in his ear, “you can touch me if you want.”

Tentatively, he slid his hands to her hips, grinding her down against his hardening cock. 

“Well hello there, you’re a big boy. Aren't you?” she purred, before gently biting down on his earlobe. 

Growling, Daryl slid his hands up her her shirt cupping her breasts in this hands, “Teach me how to touch you.” he said, his voice coming out harsher than he had intended. 

Darlene smiled, before she slowly stood in front of him, grasping the hem of her shirt in her hands, lifting it over her head before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. She quickly shimmied out of her shorts and underwear, standing nude before Daryl and smiling at his slow perusal of her body. He wanted her. 

She straddled him once more, bringing his hands back to her breasts, “I like having my nipples fondled.” She told him, letting out a slow moan as he gently took the hardening bud between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling it and pinching slightly, “Like that?” he asked. 

“Exactly like that… now.” she grasped the back of his head, lowering his mouth to her other breast, “Suck.”

Daryl slid his tongue out, circling her other nipple while his fingers continued to tease the other. When she gripped his hair, he began suckling her, his cock becoming uncomfortably hard in his pants. After a few moments, he noticed his pants become slightly damp, and he had a momentary flash of embarrassment thinking it was him before realizing the wetness was coming from her. Because of what he was doing. He stopped his ministrations on her breasts, and slowly eased her off of him, settling her next to him before he slid to his knees in front of her, her glistening pussy level with his face. 

“Do you want a taste?” Darlene asked, using her own fingers to open herself up to his hungry gaze. When he nodded, she smiled, “Show me what you’ve learned from the porn you love so much”. 

Daryl looked up at her, watching her face carefully as he slid one finger into her, working it in and out before adding a second one. 

“Fuck.” she moaned, rocking her hips against his hand, still keeping her lower lips spread wide, turned on by the fact that Daryl was watching as his fingers disappeared into her. 

“Make sure you always pay attention to the clit.” She panted out, “And curve your fingers a bit. The g-spot and the clitorous are pretty much sure to guarantee your girl comes.” 

Lowering his head, Daryl found her exposed pleasure center. Tentatively he reached out with his tongue, the tip flicking against her as he did as she instructed and curled his fingers inside of her. He easily found the spongy feeling center of her and pressed against it, rewarded when her hips arched off the couch. 

“Just like that.” She whispered, tightening her fingers in his hair, “Oh Daryl… I’m going to come.” 

Daryl looked up, watching her face as he increased the pace of his fingers and the pressure of his tongue against her clit, his cock twitching as he felt her spasm around his fingers. He kept working at her, until she pushed his head away. “I can’t…” she panted, “I can’t take anymore of that right now. It’s too sensitive”. 

Nodding, Daryl stood, looking at her curiously when he felt her hand on his waistband. “I can’t take any more of your tongue,” she clarified, “But now I’m giving you two options. I can either suck your dick so you can figure out what you like, or…” her lips curved up into a wicked smile, “You can fuck me. The choice is yours birthday boy.”

“I wanna fuck ya.” Daryl said, surprising himself as the gravelly sound of his voice. It was one he barely recognized as his own.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Darlene said, standing up and watching him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it from his shoulders and running her hands down his chest. She made quick work of his belt, shoving his pants down and grinning when she realized he wore nothing underneath. 

“Impressive cock you have there Mister Dixon.” She purred, unable to resist dropping down to her knees and taking him into her mouth. Using her mouth in tandem with her hand, she worked him for a few minutes before she stood up, pushed him back down onto the couch and straddled him. 

“Shouldn’t I… I mean don’t we…” her snatch was so close to his cock, he could feel the heat coming off of her, “I need a condom. Don’t wanna knock ya up”. 

Darlene smiled at him, “You don’t have to worry about that.” She said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Merle already took care of that for you.” 

Daryl blinked in surprise before his hands tightened on her hips and he arched up, pulling her down and sinking completely into her. His strokes were tentative at first, looking to her face to determine what she liked, and what she didn’t. When she sat up and started moving hard against him, he took his cue, thrusting his hips up to meet her. Remembering what she had told him, he slid his hand between them, his thumb finding her clit and pressing against it. Her moans, and cursing spurred him on as he took her harder, reveling in the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the wet, sucking sounds as his cock pounded into her. 

“I want ya ta come.” He growled, “Come for me again Darlene. I want to feel ya on my cock” 

His words undid her, and Darlene soon found herself coming apart on him, her inner walls gripping his shaft tightly as he spilled into her, milking his cock for everything it had. Still shivering from the intensity of her orgasm, Darlene collapsed against him, their sweat soaked bodies sticking together. 

“Damn Daryl, for your first time, you were amazing”

“Told ya I watched a lot of porn.” He joked, his arms going around her, holding her against him as they lapsed into an easy silence. 

“I suppose ya hafta go soon?” He asked after several moments, looking confused when she lifted her head and shot him a smile a true porn star would be envious of. 

“Oh no Daryl. I’m yours for the rest of the night. From now until Merle comes home tomorrow, my body is yours. To taste, to explore… to do whatever…” her eyes flashed. “You want to. There is nothing off limits tonight Daryl Dixon.”


End file.
